Yin
Yin is a pink rabbit and the main protagonist of the Jetix series Yin Yang Yo!. She and her older twin brother Yang are trained by Master Yo to master Woo Foo and to assure to the world that it is not foolish. Yin is training to master the mystic style of Woo Foo, and is currently at the second level. In Goanimate, she is a good user. *Voice: Princess *Likes: Shopping, the color pink, unicorns, a clean environment, "bad" boys *Dislikes: Not spending time with Yang, bad guys succeeding, messy environments Personality Yin is intelligent, cute, and sassy but quite stubborn. She is a neat freak, which is seen often. Yin is always attracted to bad boys. This may be because in the philosophy of Yin and Yang, Yin is the name of darkness, while Yang is the name of light. In the episode "Falling Yin Love", she falls in love with 'Brett' (Yuck in disguise). She is also a shopaholic. She has a pretty good sense of right and wrong, and usually does the right thing. She can be mean and will sometimes do whatever she wants to do, whether it is right or wrong. She can also come up with good plans. She is also very good at playing the keyboard. In the episode "Old Softie", it is shown that before she finishes saying something, she can come up with different words to say something else; and in the episode "Dance, Dance, Devastation", it is shown that she is a good rapper, dancer, and singer and that she can also speak some Spanish and German though this may have been because of the game controlling her. She tends to demonstrate her competitive streak, again most evident in "Dance, Dance, Devastation". It is listed that she is a bedwetter. Trivia *Yin's voice actress, Stephanie Morgenstern, is also popular in the video game industry for providing the voice of Regina, the main protagonist of the Capcom survival horror video game series, Dino Crisis. *Yin can also be compared to Ryu of Street Fighter, another Capcom property, considering their noble and compassionate, yet competitive, personality and that their main focuses are the mystic and spiritual sides of their fighting styles (Ryu's trademark move, the Hadouken, and Yin's array of Woo Foo spells). *Conversely, her brother, Yang, is similar to Ryu's friend/rival Ken Masters, as they prefer the martial arts aspects of their fighting styles (Ken's Shoryuken and Yang's bamboo weaponry) and have a similar fiery personality; they mostly prefer to act without thinking the situation through and are quite stubborn. *Yin and Ryu are also similar in the fact that both characters have temporarily turned to the side of evil, while Yang and Ken (not counting the time when Yang was possessed by Mastermind and the time where Ken was brainwashed by M. Bison and his Violent Ken form in SVC Chaos: SNK Vs. Capcom) have yet to become evil themselves. *Yin and Yang's Relationships similar to Sashi and Penn's Relationships from Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. *In The Gig is Up she can play her Keyboard. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good females Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Mpreg haters Category:Nazi haters Category:Porn haters Category:Disney fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Characters Voiced by Princess Category:Disney characters Category:Jetix characters Category:MUGEN characters